Hindsight, Part 3
| Series = Major Crimes | Season = 4 | Episode = 21 | Airdate = February 29, 2016 | Viewers = million | Writer = Ralph Gifford & Carson Moore | Director = Patrick Duffy | Guests = | Previous = | Next = | Episode list = Season 4}} After finding another victim, Sharon angrily turns her attention back to former LAPD Det. Mark Hickman, who has developed his habit of appearing in the wrong place at the wrong time, and has a secret that may be a motive for murder for either him or his wife. The possible gang war ratchets up a notch with three more murders. Fritz and his team help the LAPD show up in force at Tamika’s funeral, where Tao makes an interesting discovery involving Peter Goldman, the notorious lawyer who has dedicated his life to attacking the LAPD. The Victim The Reese Murders The worst series of unsolved murders in LAPD history committed twelve years before the present. *Officer Malcolm Reese **Off-duty buying roses for his anniversary when two men robbed a flower shop. **Murdered after the men discovered that he was a police officer. **Daniel Price and Emile Fisher were charged, but Daniel was ultimately cleared of the murder while Emile took a deal in exchange for his cooperation. **While held at gunpoint by Mark Hickman, Daniel confesses to killing Reese but insists he is innocent of the other murders. *Rachel Gray **DDA prosecuting Reese's murder. **Shot dead with the same murder weapon as Reese. **Had an affair with Mark Hickman and multiple other influential people. **Ruined Sherry Hickman's career after Sherry publically confronted her about the affair. **Was stalked by Mark Hickman shortly before her murder. *Eric Dunn **DA's investigator and bodyguard of Rachel Gray. **Husband of Detective Stephanie Dunn. **Murdered alongside Rachel Gray with the same weapon used to kill Officer Reese. **Caught Mark Hickman stalking Rachel shortly before their murders. The Current Victims *Tamika Weaver **27 years old. **Shot with the same gun used in the Reese Murders. **Found with $2,500 in cash in her possession and $7,500 worth of heroin under her son's car seat. **Suspected drug dealer and an old friend of Daniel Price. **Received a call from an unknown person fifteen minutes before her murder. Emile Fisher received a phone call from the same person shortly before his murder. **Had a condolence card at her funeral addressed to "my Pretty Boy" from Emile Fisher. *Jeremiah Barnes **Three years old. **Son of Jon Barnes and Tamika Weaver. **Was in the backseat when his mother was killed and was shot as well. **Pronounced DOA at the hospital. **Heroin was found under his car seat. *Emile Fisher **Aka Easy. **Daniel Price's accomplice in the flower shop robbery and Officer Reese's murder. **Took a deal for twelve years in prison in exchange for giving up Daniel Price. **Gave up the location of the murder weapon, but it was never found. **Was released from prison after serving every day of his sentence two weeks before the most recent murders. **Found living with Greg Mann, aka Buddha in Fontana. **Terrified of returning to prison and refuses to tell who the third man is or explain his relationship with Tamika Weaver. **Believed to be the key to finding the third man in the flower shop robbery and thus the killer. **Found dead in Greg Mann's house of an overdose of heroin matching the heroin in Tamika's car. **Received a phone call an hour after being released from LAPD custody from the same person who spoke to Tamika fifteen minutes before her murder. **Left a condolence card for Tamika addressed to "my Pretty Boy." *Three Latino teenagers **Murdered by Jon Barnes in retaliation for the deaths of Tamika and Jeremiah. The Suspects *Daniel Price **Current pastor of the Salvation Community Church. **Twelve years ago was charged for the murder of Officer Reese in a flower shop robbery, but found not guilty due to tampering of evidence and perjury on the part of Mark Hickman. **According to Hickman and Jesus "Lil Wheezy" Marquez, deals drugs out of his church. **Tamika Weaver was an old friend and had $2,500 in an offering envelope from his church on her. Also had a taco from his church in her car. **Murder weapon was found in the altar of his church. **Drug dogs went crazy around the altar as well. **Suspected of using his church as a cover to deal drugs and launder money. **Was preparing for Tamika's funeral at the time of Emile's murder. **While threatened at gunpoint by Mark Hickman confesses to Officer Reese's murder but insists he is otherwise innocent. *Dennis Price **Aka Klip. **Younger brother of Daniel Price and former member of the 28th Street Bloods. **Three arrests for assault and one for weapons possession, no arrests since 2009. **Youth minister at Salvation Community Church. **Had family related alibis for the Reese Murders. **Was absent from Daniel's murder trial. **Seen by Mark Hickman leading several members of the Bloods into the church shortly before the heroin was removed from the church. **Insists that he has been out of the gang life for years and has nothing to do with the murders. **Was helping to prepare for Tamika's funeral at the time of Emile's murder. *Greg Mann **Aka Buddha **Childhood friend of Emile Fisher. **Had Emile living with him after Emile's release. **Emile found murdered in Buddha's house. **Runs a chop shop that adds secret compartments to cars donated to Daniel Price's church for resale. **Suspected third man from the murder of Officer Reese. **Appears to have been unaware of Emile's death and refuses to cooperate further. *Mark Hickman **Disgraced LAPD detective that investigated the murder of Officer Reese. **Former partner of Michael Tao and Stephanie Dunn. **Committed perjury on the stand claiming that Daniel Price spontaneously confessed, ruining the case against Daniel. **Fired by Sharon Raydor for his actions. **Was in love with Rachel Gray and had an affair with her. **Continuously appears around the murder investigation and drove Emile Fisher to Fontana. **Was told by Emile Fisher where the murder weapon was and had the opportunity to retrieve it. **Claimed to have been with his wife between two and five pm but lied. **Confronts Daniel Price at gunpoint over the murders and gets him to confess to murdering Officer Reese before being arrested. *Sherry Hickman **Wife of Mark Hickman. **Lost her job after publically confronting Rachel Gray about Mark's affair. **Potentially killed Rachel over the affair and losing her job. *Jon Barnes **Boyfriend of Tamika Weaver and father of Jeremiah Barnes. **Charged with dealing heroin. **Released on a $10,000 bail thanks to Daniel Price. **Murdered three Latino teenagers in apparent retaliation for Tamika and Jeremiah's murders. **Believed by Sharon to hold the key to the case. *Peter Goldman **Defense attorney with a hatred for the LAPD, Major Crimes in particular. **Represents Daniel and Dennis Price. **The killer's burner phone was found in his car. Evidence *Heroin syringe used to kill Emile Fisher. *Prepaid cellphone tied to the murders of Tamika Weaver, Jeremiah Barnes and Emile Fisher, found in Peter Goldman's car. Closing the Case Having found Emile Fisher dead, the detectives begin cataloguing the scene and Sharon orders that Tao have SID put a rush on processing everything found in Buddha's house. While Tao believes that Emile was murdered, Provenza suggests that it was a suicide. Stephanie Dunn arrives with the news that not only is Buddha's chop shop taking cars apart, they are putting them back together again with secret compartments and Buddha also uses a burner phone. Though Buddha's phone number doesn't appear in Tamika's cell phone, the search has turned up a box of burner phones that Buddha could be cycling through. Sharon orders Stephanie to have Fritz Howard expedite the search of the recovered phones. After learning that there is no sign of forced entry, Sharon questions Buddha's whereabouts at the time of Emile's death and is informed that Buddha claims that he was at work with his workers confirming it. Julio suggests that Buddha left Emile with "a hot shot" of drugs and went to work so as to have an alibi when Emile died. Sykes suggests that Buddha was the third man from the murder of Officer Reese that they are looking for. As a result, when Mark Hickman dropped Emile off, if Emile told Buddha that Mark was looking for the third man, who can still be arrested for murdering Officer Reese, Buddha may have panicked and killed Emile who snitched before and may have been willing to do so again. Sharon orders Buddha taken into custody. In autopsy, Doctor Morales states that it appears that Emile did die of a drug overdose, though he can't yet be sure. Aside from the needle mark that killed Emile, there is no sign that he has done drugs in years. Doctor Morales agrees that Emile may have been unconscious when the overdose was administered and promises to look for any knockout agents that may have been used to render Emile unconscious so as to murder him. From the scene, the detectives find no fingerprints on the syringe that killed Emile, including Emile's own which is suspicious. There is also corn starch near the chair Emile died in like there was found on the heroin in Tamika's car and the murder weapon when it was recovered. LA Clear's dump of Emile's phone turns up the same phone number that Tamika called fifteen minutes before her own death. This number called Emile an hour after he was released from LAPD custody. The owner of the phone is still unidentified, but the fact that Emile and Tamika potentially spoke to the same person before they died has gotten them a warrant to set up on the mystery phone. However, it is turned off with the battery pulled out and needs to be turned back on for at least an hour for it to pop up back online and be tracked. The Price brothers were at the church preparing for Tamika's funeral at the time of Emile's death, but Daniel could've arranged a hit to get rid of Emile as he likely did with Rachel Gray and Eric Dunn. Provenza suggests that they find out where Mark Hickman was at the time of the murder with Tao suggesting that Sykes has the best chance of getting Hickman was since he doesn't know her personally. Sharon agrees, telling Sykes to inform Hickman of Emile's death and state it as a suicide. When Hickman insists that its murder, Sykes is to question him on his alibi at the time of Emile's death. Tao reports that none of the license plates in Buddha's shop have come back stolen, but some of the parts being placed into them are of "dubious origin." Every car was a charitable donation to the Salvation Community Church and were being repaired for resale. Buddha is taken into interrogation by Julio and Andy where he asks about Emile. Buddha explains that he's a childhood friend of Emile who he used to stand up for due to Emile's soft nature before Emile got into drugs and Buddha got into cars at which point they didn't see much of each other anymore. Buddha tells the two that he's more "gang adjacent" rather than an actual member and gave Emile a place to stay once he got out of prison as Emile's return wasn't well-received. Buddha continues to ask about Emile, apparently unaware that he's dead. Under questioning, Buddha admits that he saw Emile around two in the afternoon the day before when he dropped by for some money and asks if Emile had done something stupid with it. Julio tells Buddha that Emile was found dead in his house with a needle next to him, apparently surprising Buddha who insists that Emile couldn't have been doing drugs. Julio and Andy question Buddha about knowing Tamika from their old neighborhood and suggest that Buddha killed her to cover up his role in the murder of Officer Reese. However, Buddha refuses to discuss anything to do with drugs and asks for a lawyer. Sykes finds Hickman outside of Salvation Community Church and learns that his wife Sherry has banished him to their house since the Reese Murders were brought up again. Hickman admits that he doesn't like to think about Rachel Gray since his affair with her causes continual problems between Hickman and his wife. Sykes tells Hickman that Emile was found dead of an overdose and Hickman immediately calls it a murder. Despite the fact that Daniel Price has an alibi for the time of Emile's death, Hickman still insists that he was responsible and that so was Buddha despite Buddha also having an alibi, pointing out how strange it is that a gang member would put up an established snitch after his release from prison. Hickman shows knowledge that Emile was found dead in Buddha's house and a belief that Buddha was the third guy who Hickman insists exists though he can't prove it. Sykes demands Hickman's alibi, suggesting that Hickman was the killer for any possible number of reasons and framed Daniel Price to get back at him. Hickman states that he was on his boat in a three hour argument with Sherry at the time of Emile's death. Hickman states that now that the third guy is in custody, he and Sykes are done. Sharon brings in Tao, Stephanie and Andrea Hobbs to ask about Hickman's affair with Rachel Gray which had never once come up in Sharon's investigation into Hickman's perjury on the stand in Daniel Price's murder trial. Stephanie admits that she learned about it from her husband, but after his murder, didn't want to tell people that Eric was talking about Rachel behind her back. In Tao's case, he knew that Hickman was in love with Rachel, but felt that it was his personal life. While Tao had no trouble exposing Hickman's perjury regarding Daniel's spontaneous confession, he didn't want Hickman's wife Sherry to find out about the affair. Hobbs tells the group that Sherry knew anyway: after helping the DA's office with a fraud case, Sherry caught Rachel in the hallway and confronted her angrily about the affair. Hobbs admits that Rachel was having affairs with multiple influential people and she suspects that they didn't tell Sharon during the FID investigation into Hickman out of fear of being embarrassed. The affair between Hickman and Rachel Gray now means that both Hickman and his wife are potential murder suspects. Tao points out that Emile told them where he had hidden the gun used to murder Officer Reese and suggests that Hickman shared that information with Sherry. Stephanie realizes that Tao is suggesting that Sherry went out and found the gun then held onto it until the trial at which time she used it to kill Rachel Gray. Sharon admits that at least at trial, this will sound like a more credible story than Daniel Price putting out a hit on Rachel. As they discuss Rachel and Hickman's affair, the meeting is interrupted by Julio and Andy who bring the news that Daniel Price has just bailed Jon Barnes out of jail, presumably so that he can attend Tamika's funeral. The two explain that Daniel and his congregation raised the $10,000 bail and that Barnes is leaving the county jail in a separate vehicle from Daniel. Suspecting that Daniel may be trying to shake his tail, Sharon orders that SIS continue to follow him while Stephanie and Julio set up surveillance on Barnes' house. She also orders Andrea to look for any more information on Rachel Gray that she could need while Tao apologizes for assaulting Hickman. Sharon acknowledges that Hickman brings out the worst in all of them and that until an arrest is made, he is a distraction that they don't need. Julio and Stephanie stake out Barnes' house, but he doesn't come home and they don't have anything to put a want out on him for. As the two discuss their respective losses and holding someone accountable, they hear gunshots nearby and rush to the scene. There, they find that three teenagers have been shot. Before one dies in Stephanie's arms of a neck wound, she tells Stephanie that she saw a silver car which is what Jon Barnes had left the County Jail in after being released when Daniel Price bailed him out. The next morning, Fritz, Sharon, Provenza, Julio and Assistant Chief Taylor bring in Daniel and Peter Goldman to ask that Daniel delay Tamika's funeral out of fear that the Diablos will attack the funeral in revenge for Jon Barnes killing three Latino teenagers after Daniel bailed him out of jail. Goldman points out that they don't know for sure that Barnes was the killer, but Daniel agrees to a compromise: while the funeral will proceed, he will delay the procession and burial until a less volatile time. Provenza and Taylor ask for Daniel's cooperation in allowing the police to surround the church as well as attend the funeral and he agrees to the extra police protection. Provenza gets a text from Sykes that Sherry Hickman has arrived and Sharon states that they have time to question her before the funeral and orders that Sykes and Andy do it. Threatening to add religious discrimination to a civil suit, Goldman departs with Daniel, claiming that Daniel's agreement is a gift. Julio reports that no connection has been found between Barnes and his three victims, but suggests that Barnes simply shot the first Latinos he saw in revenge for Tamika and his son's murders. When asked for good news, Sharon reports that instead of narrowing their field of suspects, she may have to make it wider instead. In interrogation, Sherry recognizes Sykes from their previous meeting and reveals that she doesn't know where her husband was between two and five the previous afternoon, suggesting that he was drunk on their boat. After Sherry admits to not being with Mark at the time, Sykes brings up the alibi Mark gave her of arguing with Sherry for the entire afternoon. Sherry claims that Mark was just mistaken about the time and recognizes the murder weapon when its brought before her. Sherry claims not to remember whether or not Mark had told her where the gun was hidden and recognizes that they are trying to get her alibi for the time of Rachel's murder. Sherry states that she was on her way home from Parker Center when she heard about the murder on her police radio. Sykes questions Sherry if she knew about her husband's affair with Rachel and she confirms it. Sherry tells Sykes and Andy that it was more than the two just sleeping together, Mark was in love with and obsessed with Rachel. Sherry admits that while her husband didn't tell her, Rachel did just before Daniel Price's murder trial. As Sherry didn't know that Rachel was going to die, she made a complete fool of herself confronting Rachel in her office, but by that point, Rachel was done with Mark. Sherry explains that Rachel told her she had already broken up with Mark before the trial. "Don't worry, Sherry. Mark was never anything more to me than a little fun. And now he's way too serious. Keep him if you want," Sherry recalls. Sherry states that Rachel looked like she was dealing with an ignorant child and Mark never got over her. When asked where Mark was the Monday before between 11:00pm and 1:00am, Sherry suggests that he was drinking on the deck of their boat until he passed out and refuses to be his alibi before leaving. Watching the interrogation, Buzz comments on how bitter Sherry is. Tao tells Sharon that while a lot of people knew about the affair between Mark Hickman and Rachel Gray, they had never told Sherry who left the LAPD angry. Sharon states that they need to get Jon Barnes back into custody as he may hold the key to everything. Though Barnes was in jail at the time the new murders began, Daniel Price was willing to pay $10,000 to get him out. Andrea locates a report filed by Eric Dunn stating that he had caught Hickman stalking Rachel Gray. As Daniel Price's trial had already begun, turning the report into FID and getting Hickman suspended would have only hurt the prosecution's case against Daniel. At the time, Hickman had claimed that he was just testing Rachel's security and the fact that Eric didn't catch him sooner means that he was incompetent. Sharon recognizes that if Hickman had been stalking Rachel for so long, he would have known her security routines. Andrea points out that its strange that if Hickman killed Rachel, he went on to perjure himself against Daniel Price, potentially turning suspicion towards himself in the process. Julio interrupts with a report on the heroin that killed Emile. The heroin is 92% pure and is a positive match to the heroin found in Tamika's car which Lil' Wheezy had stated came from Daniel Price's church. Feeling that Hickman knows too much about what is going on around the investigation, Sharon orders Julio to keep the information between the two of them and Andrea who has overheard the conversation. Both Andrea and Julio agree to keep the information about the heroin quiet. At Tamika's funeral, the LAPD deploys to heavily cover the outside while Assistant Chief Taylor, Provenza, Sykes, Julio and Stephanie attend the funeral itself. Julio and Stephanie take pictures of the guest book and condolence cards in the church in case Barnes sent one instead of showing up himself. One of the cards is shown to be addressed to "my Pretty Boy" from Easy which is Emile Fisher's gang name. After everyone arrives, Fritz reports that there is no sign of either Jon Barnes or Mark Hickman having arrived at the funeral. Throughout the funeral, there is no sign of violence or Jon Barnes which the detectives find strange and Sharon disappointing as they need to talk to Barnes. As the funeral ends, Tao, who is monitoring for the killer's phone, suddenly detects it back on the grid. Tao is able to determine that it is in the parking lot of the church and as people file out, discreetly searches for it. Tao eventually identifies the car the phone is in and is confronted by Peter Goldman who the car belongs to. Tao informs Goldman that they have tracked a phone connected to several murders to his car and requests permission to search his car for the phone. Goldman refuses, even when Andy produces a warrant for the phone. Goldman sarcastically claims to have Jimmy Hoffa in the trunk of his car and Sharon orders the detectives to take Goldman at his word as an excuse to search the car. On Goldman's front seat, Julio locates the phone they are searching for. Goldman insists that its not his phone and that it has been planted. Sharon remembers that Goldman drove with Daniel Price to the PAB that morning and orders Sykes to find Daniel after learning that he hasn't left the church yet. Goldman is placed under arrest by Julio. In the vestibule, Daniel is confronted at gunpoint by a drunk Hickman who demands that Daniel confess to everything he has done. As Daniel goes to his knees in prayer, claiming to be ready to die if necessary, Hickman states that Daniel murdered Reese and used his church to sell drugs, hide the murder weapon and launder "God knows" how much money. As Hickman continues to demand Daniel confess, Daniel finally confesses that he did in fact murder Officer Reese. However, Daniel insists that he only killed Reese. As Hickman continues to threaten Daniel, he is found by Sykes and Andy who demand that he drop his gun and surrender. Though they threaten to shoot, Daniel tells them not to as Hickman is drunk. Finally, Hickman surrenders and is arrested for his actions by Sykes. Tearfully, Hickman demands to know "when are you gonna stop hating me and start hating the bad guys?" Andy tells Hickman that Hickman is the bad guy as he is taken into custody. Guest Cast *Julie Ann Emery (Detective Stephanie Dunn, whose husband was murdered along with DDA Gray. Dunn is a Narcotics detective temporarily assigned to the Weaver/Barnes murders.) *Jason Gedrick (Mark Hickman, former LAPD detective who committed perjury on the stand during the trial following Officer Reese's murder. Was having an affair with DDA Gray who he was in love with.) *Brigid Brannagh (Sherry Hickman, wife of Mark Hickman. Retired LAPD detective.) *Tarik Lowe (Daniel Price, shot caller of the 28th Street Bloods, 12 years ago. Currently the pastor of Salvation Community Church.) *Arjay Smith (Dennis Price, brother of Daniel Price. Used to be a member of 28th Street Bloods. Currently youth minister at Salvation Community Church.) *Edward 'Grapevine' Fordham Jr. (Greg "Buddha" Mann, runs a chop shop in Fontana, California.) *Allen Maldonado (Jon Barnes, father of Jeremiah Barnes and boyfriend of Tamika Weaver.) Recurring *Ever Carradine (Sharon Beck) *Jon Tenney (Deputy Chief Fritz Howard from the Special Operations Bureau.) *Curtis Armstrong (Defense Attorney Peter Goldman) *Kathe Mazur (Deputy District Attorney Andrea Hobbs) Locations Episode Notes Sharon Beck *Buzz Watson receives a report that the Hollywood Division has arrested Sharon Beck. When Sharon was arrested, she was driving the car used by Gary Lewis in the armed robbery and his escape from Chuck Cooper. *Sharon Raydor informs Rusty of these developments along with the fact that Sharon refuses to cooperate. Sharon Raydor suggests that Rusty visit his mother in the County Jail. *Sharon Beck pushes her son to forget her and move on with his life, tearfully acknowledging that Sharon Raydor is a better mother for him than she ever was. Sharon claims that she had no idea of Gary's plans and refuses to cooperate out of fear for her son's life. Sharon orders Rusty to forget her and abruptly ends the visit. Rusty and Sharon Raydor *Before leaving to see his biological mother, Rusty unequivocally calls Sharon Raydor his mother after she calls Sharon Beck his mom. *While visiting with his biological mother, Sharon Beck acknowledges to Rusty that Sharon Raydor was a much better mother to him than she ever was and feels that Rusty belongs with Sharon Raydor. Goofs *When Sherry Hickman looks at the box containing the Uzi and comments on the gun being found "days ago," the date on the box is shown to be March 9, 2016. In , the date is shown to be February 16 on Amy Sykes' phone a short time before the gun is found. Trivia Episode Media Category:MC Season 4 Category:Major Crimes Category:Episodes Category:Special Operations Bureau